Against Me
"Against Me" is a song by American rapper Hoodie Allen from his debut album, People Keep Talking. Lyrics Take those words that you say Don't use them against me, against me When I'm walking away from something gray I know you'll try to temp me, to temp me When our hearts can't relate no more I want you to forget me, forget me Sometimes it feels like a war But know I ain't ya enemy, ya enemy Bullets fly, bullets, bullets fly in the sky tonight Bombs may burst, bombs, bombs may burst Bullets fly, bullets, bullets fly in the sky tonight Bombs may burst, bombs, bombs may burst in love Party at the Malibu, trying to adjust to the elevation Brought no car to LA, so I walk 'cause I ain't tryna to pay for no validation, uh! Double meaning, no, double entendre Watching Assandra get undressed in the back of a Honda Sometimes off on the road, it's crazy, I ponder I see them syke, but no relation to Wanda I'm tryna to wonder off and dance and shit Romance and shit, too many bops at it like them Hanson kids But I'm so fancy 'cause even when you at your worst Sometimes you'll Tokyo drift and then everything will burst This shit a gift and a curse the way that I analyze I grew up wanting more, I'm never satisfied My father told me always have my pride Would've of worked at Burger King making fries If it meant helping his fam survive And now the nine-to-five, it's more like nine-to-nine I only take a break just to talk when he on the other line Tell him put on my mom, promise everything is fine I've been working hard so you don't have to work all the time That's real shit, fuck that mass appeal shit Fuck that record deal shit, I would rather make it on my own They say there's limitations when you're enter in that throne But I don't think how they think, so competition is unknown In a league of my own, no Rosie Wolf on these beats, no Posey Now everybody will know me People keep on talking but there's no beef but Kobe Fuck it, sometimes I wish that I could clone me 'Cause I've been up wrestling with stuff like I'm Triple H Only fuck with twins, I tryin' to get me a triple date Triple A , gettin' lifted, never vacation but I'm trippin' Off of like what everybody say But I just gotta know what's in my heart Because the world that type of place where people try To take your art and then they pull it all way Some friends addicted to that Oxycontin I've been addicted to music, so I fuckin' forgot 'em I should of been there when the ambulance respondin' But I was probably on a plane, sellin' tickets out in Boston Another show at the House of Blues, this place is hella packed And kids been waiting since 6 A.M. just to see me rap But how the fuck you gonna compete with an animal I got the hunger, I'm overthrowing the capitol These muhfuckers talk about me at they shows But then they love me when we standing toe-to-toes How's that rational? Fake shit, I don't need that real blood Homie bleed that I don't even mean to go and make it violent But when you say something, stand behind it All I got's my word in this life, so I write it, yeah Take those words that you say Don't use them against me, against me When I'm walking away from something gray I know you'll try to temp me, to temp me When our hearts can't relate no more I want you to forget me Sometimes it feels like a war But know I ain't an enemy, an Category:Songs Category:People Keep Talking Songs